


Mine

by Mortal_Immortality



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 07:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12978942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mortal_Immortality/pseuds/Mortal_Immortality
Summary: He had always seemed so unattainable. A creation from the gods so high up that no one could touch him. He was the perfect being.But of course wolves had soulmates and so Chanyeol could only belong to one. So why hadn't he already claimed his mate despite him being of age?





	Mine

He had always seemed so unattainable. A creation from the gods so high up that no one could touch him. He was the perfect being. 

His tall frame, muscular build and features that rivalled Adonis himself made him the most sought out bachelor in centuries. But of course wolves had soulmates and so Chanyeol could only belong to one.

He was royalty himself, alpha of alphas, proclaimed to him by the people.

His inner court was equally as powerful, a new generation of wolves, almost described as gods. 

Junmyeon, also known as Suho was Beta, ruthless when he needed to be but he was the softest squish around the people he was closest to, his mate, Kris in paricular, who was head commander of Chanyeol's armies. His brother, Sehun was also someone he often showed his soft side to. But he was usually too busy being all lovey-dovey with his mate- Luhan, it was disgusting.

Minseok was Gamma, third in command. He held an aura of grace around him but also had a deadly but silent rage stored within, usually kept at bay by his mate Chen otherwise known as Jongdae. 

Finally was the delta and omega. No one had expected kind Kai to be mated to serious and brooding omega Kyungsoo. Yet no one could deny that they were made for each other. 

Chanyeol had found his mate years ago, but with his precious mate not yet being of age meant he had kept his urges at bay and promised himself that he would only claim Byun Baekhyun when he was of age to acknowledge Chanyeol as his mate. 

Baekhyun was a simple kitchen maid, helping Kyungsoo to make meals for everyone who lived in the alpha’s packhouse. Baekhyun was well known for his loud personality and his bright smile. His ability to make friends with everyone was also well known, especially as people knew that him and their precious alpha talked often.

“Soo~, please let me make alpha Chanyeol his favourite cookies! You know how much he loves them, I promise I wont make a mess this time!”

Kyungsoo simply ignored the whining omega, instead waving a hand in his general direction and telling him to bring the alpha and his inner circle their drinks whilst he continued to make their dinner.

Baekhyun knew his pouts no longer worked on his friend of many years but he tried anyway, desperate to be the one to put a smile on his alpha’s face. He was glared at just as he knew he would be but he simply huffed before taking the tray and doing as he was told. Baekhyun was eager to see Chanyeol, he knew that he didn’t have a chance with the perfect alpha, that any day now Chanyeol would find his mate and they’d live happily ever after, but until then Baekhyun allowed himself to hold onto the tiny shred of hope he had of being Chanyeol’s. If Kyungsoo was mates with a delta then why couldn’t he be mated with an alpha? 

Just as he reached to knock on the door of Chanyeol’s office, a burst of laughter erupted from the room, causing Baekhyun to stop halfway, his arm hanging in the air. 

“I still don’t know why you haven’t told him hyung, if it were me I would’ve claimed him and made sure he couldn’t walk for weeks as soon as I laid eyes on him.”

There was a small pause before a high pitched “oww! That hurt hyung!” was heard. 

Baekhyun knew he shouldn’t be eavesdropping on his leaders but he was a naturally nosy person. This could be a once in a lifetime opportunity to more about his alpha, sure Baekhyun and Chanyeol had talked before but it had never gone further than polite jokes and small smiles. He wanted to know something about the alpha that no one else did. He felt slightly selfish but before he could change his mind, the wolves inside had started arguing again, so Baekhyun focused on listening in, mainly because he could really only focus on one thing at a time.

“I agree with Sehun, hyung. What if someone tries to claim him before you do? I’ve heard from Soo that this wolf named Taehyung has been hanging out with him more and more now.”

This made him even more curious. Who was this male wolf they were talking about? Why was he so important to Chanyeol? Why did it matter if others were talking to him? And how did Soo and Taetae know him? 

“See hyung! Even Kai agrees with me. I don’t know how you’ve managed to control yourself around your mate hyung, I remember the first time I saw Luhan, there was no way I could’ve possibly ignored that pull.”

Baekhyun almost screamed. If he was right, and he usually wasn’t being the extremely slow person he was, then his tiny shred of hope from before would be dead and buried. 

“He isn’t going anywhere, I’m making sure of that. And besides, Taehyung isn’t a problem, he’s got a mate, Jungkook, and he’s pretty damn overprotective, might even give you a run for your money Junmyeon. Byun Baekhyun is mine.”

He dropped his tray. 

Liquid splashed all over the floor as Baekhyun’s little brain whirled around, trying to figure out if he’d heard wrong.

Chanyeol was his mate?! 

But Chanyeol had turned 18 almost 2 years ago… He had known that they were mates for that long without claiming him? Baekhyun still had a few weeks left til his 18th birthday but suddenly it seemed less exciting knowing that his mate probably didn’t want him. Why else would Chanyeol not claim him? 

It wasn’t uncommon for wolves to claim underage wolves, they just couldn’t mate until they were both 18. 

He had completely forgotten where he was until a hand was shaking him, sparks flying from where their skin touched. His eyes refocused on what- or rather who was infront of him. 

There he was, his mate. Chanyeol was in front of him, arms gripping his arms as he continually asked him if he was all right. It was only when he looked down had he noticed that everything he was carrying on the tray had spilt all over the floor. 

Kyungsoo was going to kill him. 

After debating with himself how much his life was worth, he decided that he’d rather die from Kyungsoo than the heartbreak and embarrassment from confronting Chanyeol there and then. And so he ran. He ran straight out of Chanyeol’s arms, down the stairs and into the woods, not paying attention to the shouts of his name being called out from behind him. 

He knew that he had been extremely disrespectful, enough for him to be severly punished by his alpha, possibly executed. He’d listened in on the alpha’s private conversations, dropped his drinks and had ignored and ran away from him. But none of that mattered to him at the moment. 

All he could think of was why Chanyeol hadn’t claimed him yet. Did he not want him? Was he that undesirable? Yes he was an omega but that didn’t mean that he’s undeserving of an alpha. Or maybe he was. Who was he trying to convince? He would never be good enough for THE Chanyeol, alpha of alphas. 

He was nothing. No one knew of Byun Baekhyun. He wasn’t admired or loved. He didn’t have a high status; he didn’t have a rich family or a particularly good face or body. No wonder Chanyeol didn’t want him. Chanyeol could have any wolf he wanted, male or female. So why would he go for less than normal Baekhyun?

This gave him time though. On his 18th birthday he would hopefully be able to face Chanyeol with a brave face. Take the rejection and leave. He wouldn’t allow himself to get any closer to Chanyeol than he already was, He wouldn’t let himself go through that. Yes he’s being leaving Kyungsoo behind, but he had Kai. And evidentially, Taehyung had Jungkook. 

The pack didn’t revolve around him, no one would care if he left. No one would notice.

 

Chanyeol’s POV

It’d been 5 weeks. 5 weeks since his mate had spoken more than one word to him, 5 weeks since he’d last seen that radiant smile from him. 

Chaneyol wasn’t an idiot, he knew that his little mate had overheard their conversation, knew that Baekhyun knew that they were mates. He was confused at first, as to why the younger would run away. But after much explaining from his inner circle, he had just about understood why. He understood why but he was still confused as to how anyone could think like that. Mates are a sacred thing to werewolves, a gift from the moon goddess herself. You cannot simply decide not to want one anymore, now that would be a crime. 

Chanyeol would never understand why the few people who have rejected their mates have done so. Ever since he could remember, he’d always wanted a mate. Someone to love and cherish, to protect and entrust his soul to. It wouldn’t have mattered if they were tall or short, male or female, fat or thin, he’d love his mate just the same. Byun Baekhyun however, was perfect. If he were to ever have to say that he had a type, his type would be Byun Baekhyun.

Chanyeol had seen many beautiful people in his long lifetime, himself included, obviously, but Baekhyun was on a whole new level and he couldn’t wait to be able to admire him all day everyday and to be able to call him his (even though he already did) 

Only 3 days left and then he’d have his mate in his arms. He hadn’t wanted to throw his innocent little mate into the hardships of his alpha life, hadn’t wanted him to be a target of people wanting to bring Chanyeol down. Which was why he hadn’t claimed Baekhyun yet, but he was ready and once he had Baekhyun in his arms he knew he’d never let him out again. 

He was well aware about what his little mate was doing, that he had his room packed up and ready to escape. As if he’d let that happen. In fact, Baekhyun packing up his room just made it easier for him to move to Chanyeol’s room.

He’d let his mate have his fun and delusions, as in a couple days. He’d belong to Chanyeol, and Chanyeol would never let him out of his sight ever again. 

Baekyunnie’s POV

He was 100% not prepared. He’d successfully ignored Chanyeol for almost 6 weeks, giving him curt but polite responses. Treating him as his alpha and nothing else. Which was one of the hardest things he’d ever have to do because come on, being bubbly, friendly and loud was part of him. It was as if a whole new Baekhyun had been born.

But today was the day, he would get rejected today. He’d leave his pack and start his new life as a rogue, hopefully finding a new pack along the way, and maybe even a lover.

But reality was a lot harder to accept when it was right in front of you. Everything you’ve ever known tumbling before you, crashing and burning. He felt sick to his stomach at the very though of what would occur today. He had tried to think about it as minimally as possible but when it was hours away from happening, there was no escaping his thoughts.

And so there he sat, in the crowded food hall as the pack sat together to eat their dinners, drowning in his own thoughts. He felt his heart rate increase rapidly as he ran through every possible scenario in his head. What if Chanyeol wouldn’t let him leave? Would he be kept as a slave? Would the pack try to hurt him? How would Kyungsoo and Taetae react? What if he’d misheard Chanyeol all those months ago and nothing was actually going to happen today? He’d be mated with a normal wolf and they’d live happily ever after. Fat chance.

The omegas all sat together on one table celebrating Baekhyun’s birthday. They were quiet, making sure not to disturb the rest of the pack, but still making sure to have fun. With Yixing and Tao being the heart of the celebration, being as loud as always. Baekhyun put on a façade, picking at his food but his face was stretched out with a big smile. A fake smile.

“ATTENTION” 

Complete silence came over the large room immediately. 2,000 wolves falling silent at their alpha’s voice. 

“I have an announcement to make. As you all know, It’s long past my 18th birthday but I have indeed found my mate. I haven’t revealed their identity as they were not of age until today and I didn’t want to endanger them, as many of you may know, there are many targets on my back and I didn’t want to drag him into it.”

That was his excuse? That was why he hadn’t wanted Baekhyun as his mate?! The hall was completely silent as they anticipated the reveal of their alpha’s mate.

“Byun Baekhyun, I accept you as my mate.”

Baekhyun stood frozen. That was it? It felt so… blunt. Where was the rejection he spent months mentally preparing himself for? Did Chanyeol know how hard it was to stay away? To ignore the pull that had started to develop? To prepare to try and fix himself after rejection? 

Yet there he was, mouth open, gaping like a fish as his friends shoved him forward, knowing that Baekhyun wouldn’t move on his own.

Eventually, Chanyeol got sick of waiting (you’d thinking that waiting for so many years, he’d be patient enough to wait a couple more seconds) but no, he took long strides to Baekhyun, cupping his face in his big hands, lowering his mouth to the smaller’s ears before whispering 2 words “you’re mine”. And with that he pressed a chaste kiss to Baekhyun’s still gaping lips before sinking his teeth into his neck, claiming the omega as his. 

Baekhyun could barely register what was going on, he could only feel indescribable pleasure, barely registering the slight sting of pain and the shouts and cheers that rang out all around them as Chanyeol cleaned up his mark and went back to pressing a bruising kiss on his mates lips. With arms wrapped around each other, Baekhyun finally, finally reciprocated the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> This is no where near my best piece of work but I was fairly happy with it, I hope it wasn't too bad!


End file.
